Violet Eyes
by Purplesycho99
Summary: STORY TO BE EITHER DELETED OR GIVEN AWAY. PLEASE READ LATEST CHAPTER/ANNOUNCEMENT   THANKS
1. The Beginning

**Hey ppl,this is my 2nd story here on here,This was a collab with channystemiluver4ever .Check her stories out they rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR!**

* * *

Raindrops splatter on my face as I lay there on the ground with my eyes closed.I slowly open them & begin to get up.I don't want to leave.I don't want to leave this beautiful meadow. Can't I stop time?  
I must get home to help out with dinner & other crap like that.

"Violet?Is that you?"My mother calls from the dinning room.I'm Violet Jade Haze.

I'm 16 and in the tenth grade.I have violet eyes,Hense the name Violet."Yeah it's me."

I answer while taking off my now damp jacket.

"Come & help me set the table,dear."She tells me.

I remove my purple Converse and say,"Okay."

I come into the dining room to be greeted by a small smile,than she hands me the plates in her hands.I take them and began to put them down one at a time.

"So where were you,Hun?"My mother asks while we eat."I was at Star's house."I lie,because I hate when my parents get into my business.

Star is _very_ outgoing and loud.I'm the complete opposite.I'm shy and quiet.I'm also graceful according to her at least."Tell her I said hi next time you see her."My dad says.

"Me too!"My little sister,Scarlett,chirps.

"Will do."I say and push around the peas on my plate with my fork.

* * *

"So tomorrow is your first day of school?"Star asks when I talk to her on the phone that night.

"Yeah."I tell her.

I've recently moved to San Jose,California.I use to live in a city very close by.I think it's about 15 minutes away from here."Then be excited!You'll meet a ton of people!And they'll all adore you."Star says trying to be enthusiastic.

"I'm not that great when it comes to socializing."I tell her dully "_UGH!_"I was taken a back by the sound.I looked at my iPhone in a 'WTF?'sort of face,then said,"What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean!"I blinked twice in confusion."What do you mean you're not good at socializing?You're friends with me!And like a ton of other people!"  
I looked straight ahead in a 'a huh yeah right'sort of face.

"Star!I'm friends with only _3 other people_!"I say sternly.

"And I consider that to be alot of people."She said as if she was talking to a continued,"Don't be such a downer to yourself." "Whatever.I-"I was interupted by a knock on the door."Vi,lights out.10 minutes."My mom said opening the door then closing it.I sigh."I've gotta go Star.I'll call you after school tomorrow."I say."When you call we'll talk about all the hot guys you met."She says.I chuckle.

"See ya,Star." "See ya!"She chimes.I press the end button on my iPhone.

Tomorrow is school,also known as a social hell hole.  
Well,that's how I see it in my mind at least.

* * *

**Did ya like it?Did ya hate it?Tell me in a review pleez!**

**P.S. Star is her best friend! Every time i wrote tht up their it would go away!**


	2. The First Day

**I didn't get a lot of reviews for my first chap,but i don't care i'm going on and i hope u ppl who r reading will review.**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Big Time Rush ,nor do i own Kendall Knight/Schmidt,as much as i'd like to i do NOT.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a cloudy grey sky.I pulled the covers off of me and headed for my bathroom."Ready for social hell?" I asked my reflection.

Today is my first day at Belinda Rose High.I shook my head and put my iPod in it's dock then pressed play. Reptilia by The Strokes began to fill the room. My head was bobbing to the beat of the song while brushing my teeth.I spat then washed my face and rinsed my mouth.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans,a grey tee that said,"CA is for lovers",purple Vans,a ring which had a black rose,and a plain black hoodie. My make up wasn't to much just black eyeliner and grey eyeshadow that made my purple eyes really noticeable,& a light pink lip gloss that smelled like strawberry frosting.

I looked myself over in my full length mirror. I nodded in approvement then walked over to my purple messenger bag picking it up. I went down to the kitchen.  
My dad said a brief good morning & wished me luck then left to go to work.

I decided to make myself a blueberry bagel with butter and a glass of orange juice as my breakfast. When I was done I cleaned up. I still had half an hour before I had to go. To kill time I went back up to my room and brushed my hair and just fix any little imperfection.

"This is a new school."I told myself."A new start."I whispered.

I looked at the clock. That was quick.I grabbed my iPod and hoodie then stuffed them both into my bag.I ran to my parents room & hugged my mom goodbye.I closed my parent's door behind me,I went back downstairs and grabbed the keys to my grey Cadillac SRX.

When I got outside I stopped and stared. My car. It's pretty freaking awesome!I shook my head getting rid of my trance and getting into my car.

***BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR***

"Yeah,I'm on my way right now."I said to Star on my phone.

"Good luck, I'm sure you don't need any luck at all though, you'll meet a ton of people. And they'll all probably love you. Maybe even some cute guys." Star said graciously.

"Pfft.I need all the luck I can get, I don't really want to be noticed and adored.I want to be...normal."I told her hesitantly.

"But you're not normal."She told me as if in wonder.

"Thanks,Star that makes me so much more happy."I said bitterly.

"Oh,you know what I mean!"She said angry at me for twisting her words."I meant you're an awesome type of not normal,the kind that puts people in a trance whenever they see you."

I felt tears coming to my eyes.I blinked them away sniffing into the phone saying,"T-thanks,Starry.T-that was r-really nice."

I heard her sigh from the other end of the phone then say,

"Yeah,I know. Now, fix your make up and look appealing."She said the last part sternly."See ya,Star."I said,the waterworks over.

"See ya,Vi!"She said cheerily but I could hear a hint of sadness.I pressed end.

As I drove farther and farther, i kept having a feeling that something was going to happen today. I shook that feeling away and parked my car in an empty parking space at the school.I looked in my rear view mirror.

Star was right,my make up was messed up.I quickly fixed it.

Hopefully when people first look at me, they won't automatically suspect that I'm a punk/goth/emo. I hate labels. When I opened the door to the school, no one noticed me. It's a good thing because I also don't really like to be the center of attention.

I went to the principals office to get my class schedule. As I was getting closer, I noticed a girl in a cheerleading outfit whispering something to her friends. When I passed by them, the girl tripped me, causing me to fall.I started to pick up my things when I glanced up and saw another girl helping.

"Don't mind Mandy." she said. "She's mean to everybody. Hi I'm Camille!"

"I'm Violet." I said.

"Cause of your eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah my mom thought it'd suit me." I replied.

"So you going to get your schedule?"

"Yeah." I answered. The lady in the front office gave me a sheet of paper with my classes on it.

"What do you have first?" Camille asked.

"Math. UGH!" I said. This day just keeps getting better and better. Note my sarcasm.

When I got into the math class I began to search for the teacher,to give her my slip I had to get each teacher to sign then I'll return it to the office at the end of the day.I finally spotted a short chubby woman behind a desk.I walked up to her.

"Um...Are you the math teacher,Mrs...Ugly?"I asked her.I quickly bit on my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"It's,_Ooglay_!"She snapped at me.'_Of course it is...'_I thought.

So basically 'ugly' but with a French accent,that'll be easy to remember.

"And who are you?"She asked grumpily.

"I'm the new student,Violet Haze."I told her.

"Ah. Yes,I've heard about you."She said with distaste.I felt slightly offended.

"Sit anywhere you'd like Miss Haze."She said.I quickly handed her my slip. She signed it,then gave it back to me.

I looked around,seeing no seat open. Except one in the middle of the class. Oh joy!Just what I wanted!Note my sarcasm.

As you can tell, I hate being the center of attention. And being in the middle makes it even harder.

I sigh,15 minutes into class my mind started to wander off. Mainly because I felt someone was looking at me. Weird. I slowly turned my head to find a guy with dirty blonde hair and bright green/grey eyes looking at me. He smiled at me.I gave a little smile then looked down feeling embarrassed.

Wow!He was HOT!What?I'm a teenage girl!You don't expect me to think boys have coodies or something do you?I looked back at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he was still staring at me.

I'm not surprised.I am pretty gorgeous again,I'm a teen.

After class i went to my locker. This year I got a top locker. FINALLY! I usually get stuck with bottom lockers. I grabbed the stuff for my next class when I noticed that hot guy from class coming my way.I saw him stop 3 lockers down from mine. No WAY! FINALLY! After all these years of getting a nerd to have a locker next to mine, I finally get someone hot! Once again,  
I'm a teenager. What else would I think?

"Hey aren't you Violet?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me." I said calmly, but on the inside, I was freaking out!

"So what class do you have next?" he asked.

"Uh..." i checked my schedule. "World History."UGH!"

" 'UGH' is right. Myner is so boring _and_ he has bad breath." he said while moving his hand in front of his nose as if trying to blow away a bad smell. I laughed.

"Well I'll make sure I get a seat in the back."I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Me too. You know since I have that class next also." he rambled. GOSH! He's so cute when he rambled. "We should get going."

"Yeah." I said and we started to walk to our next class.

-Lunch-

I was walking to lunch with my earphones in my ears listening to Ke$ha 'We R who we R'.  
"Hey."Camille greeted coming up beside me.I gave her a small smile."Whatcha listening to?"  
She questioned."Ke$ha."I answered looking down.A second later Camille shouted,"Watch out!"  
I looked up at her & ran into someone.

I ended up lying on top of them."I'm SO sorry."I said opening my eyes. Beautiful gray/green ones were staring back at me."It's okay,Violet."I began to turn red. It was the beautiful blond boy.

I STILL don't know his name."VIOLET!"Camille screamed."Are you alright?"She asked frantically,  
then helped me up."Yeah.I'm fine."I told her.

Kendall's POV

"YES!"Carlos was jumping up and down like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning."They're serving corn dogs in the cafeteria today!"I looked over at my other best friends,James was staring at himself in his portable mirror. Logan was messing around with his calculator.I was to busy looking at them that I didn't realize I was about to walk into someone.

"I'm SO sorry!"Their eyes were a gorgeous shade of purple. That started making me think about Violet.I then realized Violet was the person I ran into.  
"It's okay Violet."I said."VIOLET!"I heard someone scream. It was a girl with curly brown hair and a light tan,she helped Violet up off of me and frantically started checking if she was hurt."Dude!"James and Carlos yelled at me."Get up,man!"

James said helping me up."Are you okay?"They asked me.I nodded then looked over at Logan. Wasn't he usually the doctor?I saw that Logan wasn't even looking at me,he was staring at the girl who had helped Violet up.

"Hey,Violet."I called. She turned around.

"Um...yeah?"She asked confusion written all over her beautiful face.

"You wanna eat with us?"I asked her motioning between my friends & myself.

"Erm...sure."She answered with a sweet smile.

Violet's POV

Wow. He really wants me to sit with him!  
Sure his friends will be there and I won't have any real 'alone' time with him...yet-but it's a start!  
"You know you still haven't told me your name."I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Kendall Knight."He said in a posh british accent while mockingly bowing then said,"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So how do you like the school so far?" Kendall asked.

"It's pretty cool..." I said. "The gym is HUGE."

"Yeah the school is known for that." James said.

"So what's your names?" Logan asked me and Camille.

"I'm Camille." she said smiling brightly.

"And I'm Violet." I replied giving him a slight wave.

"Cause of your eyes?" Carlos asked. I nodded.

"I think your eyes are really pretty." Kendall said. I blushed really red.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I don't think I've blushed this much in a day.

* * *

**So...Was it better then the first chapter?I think it was and much longer!Review PLEASE!**


	3. The Assignment

**Kendall's POV**

Pretty?Really Kendall,really?The best you could come up with was pretty! Her eyes are beyond pretty . They 're amazing,alluring,dazzling,  
lovely,beautiful.I could say so much more but I'd never stop talking . Well I earned a blush from her so ...SCORE!  
After lunch Violet and I walked to Biology together.  
"I wonder how many classes we have together."Violet questioned.  
"So do I."We had walked into the Biology room . Violet went up to the teacher, and gave him her slip. He signed it then said,"Sit anywhere you'd like."Violet took back her slip then looked around the room.

**Violet's POV**

"Sit anywhere you'd like."The teacher, Mr. Rex, had said. Mr. Rex looked very young maybe in his late 20's early 30's. He had Dark brown hair,  
a light tan ,and brown eyes .I took back my slip,then looked around the room.I tried to hide a smile,when I saw Kendall had an empty desk in the back by him.I walked down the aisle and up to him.  
"Does anybody sit here?"I asked him.  
"Not unless you sit down. And if you do,I'll be extremely happy."He said then winked.I smirked then sat down at the seat. He smiled at me."Okay class!How are you all?Good? Good. Let's get to studying."He began to pass out a sheet of paper .In bold letters it said,'**Assignment! Due in 3 weeks!**'  
" Okay, today I will be giving everyone a partner to work with for this assignment."I looked at everyone in the room._I hope I don't get a weird-o for a partner_.I thought.

"For this project you and your partner will have to make a poster or diorama on a human body feature or part. Such as Eyes,nose,face,  
teeth,feet,hands,and all that other stuff. Choose one body part. Study it and like I said before make a poster or whatever."I nodded in understanding."Okay the pairings are as follows;Eric & Claire, Penelope & Josh, Kristen & Sebastian, Gary & Carly, Zane & Mellisa,  
Elena & Stefan, Dylan & Sabby, Zaira & Jesus, Carlos & Jenny, and Kendall's partner will be our new student,Violet." My eyes widened.  
Whoa!He's my partner?YES!

"Right now,you guys can discuss with your partners what your project will be on." Mr. Rex said then turned his back on the class.  
The sound of chatter quickly spread through the class."So,"Kendall started,he turned his body toward me."What should our project be on?"Kendall asked me."Um..."was all I could think to say.  
"How about lips?"I suggested."Oh and before the end of class,  
please notify me what your project will be on, so no one will have the same project."  
Mr. Rex said then turned back to his computer.

"Lips it is."Kendall said in agreement then got up."Let's go tell Mr. Rex ,"he said motioning his hand toward the teacher's desk.I got up and followed Kendall down the aisle, We waited in a line behind the other students who had gotten their project ideas too. After a minute of waiting I started thinking about our project .Why lips?I wonder if Kendall's lips are soft .Why am I thinking about Kendall's lips?I looked over at Kendall who was standing right next to me.  
He looked at me too and smiled.I smiled back. His lips were a pale pink, coral . Wait. Since when did I care about guys and their lips!

"Okay what's your project on?" Mr. Rex asked bringing me out of my daze."Lips."Kendall told him, but was looking at me.

**Kendall's POV**

"Lips."I told Mr. Rex , but I was looking at Violet. Well not Violet,but Violet's lips. They were so delicate. Her lips were full,a bright pink,  
and soft looking. "Alrighty you guys can go back to your seats." Mr. Rex  
said putting down his pen and looking up at us.

**Violet's POV**

"So where do you wanna meet? The library? Your house? Starbu-"  
"My house is good." I said quickly. Almost immediately I regretted it. I didn't want him to think I was coming on to strong.

"Okay so when?"

"How about today? Unless you have anything else you need to do?"

"No today's good. How about 3:00 ?"

" Yeah , sure.

" Here' s my address."I ripped off a piece of paper from my note book and wrote down the address."Here ya go."I said handing it to him .

**After School**

Oh my gosh! He's gonna be here any minute ! What am I gonna wear? I know !  
A grey and black checkered flannel, grey tank ,distressed blue jeans ,and I'll just keep my shoes the same.

_Ding Dong!_

"COMING!" I yelled. When I opened the door, I found Kendall standing there. He had changed his whole outfit too . He was wearing a brown leather jacket,a Beatles shirt , and ripped jeans.

"Oh, hey."Um, dang it! Why am _I _nervous ? He's just some dude! A gorgeous dude. I might add ."Uh, you wanna come in ?" I asked opening the door a little wider.

**Kendall's POV**

"Uh , you wanna come in ?" Violet asked me. But I wasn't listening . I was to busy staring into her violet eyes.

"Kendall...?" Violet said slightly tapping me on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh... Um yeah. Totally."I said quickly hoping she didn't notice me staring .

She grinned and motioned for me to enter.

Man why am I so nervous? She's just a girl!

_Yeah one you like!_

WHO SAID THAT!

_Your conscience._

Oh...well leave! This isn't a good time!

_Fine._

Fine.

_Good._

Good.

_"STOP_! We're not Sonny and Chad from Sonny With a Chance!"

* * *

**Haha! That last SWAC bit was by our always lovable channystemiluver4ever also known as Zaira!Epic? I think so.**

**We know we haven't got many reviews but we have got many views. So it would be really nice if u ppl who r reading could review. You could tell us we suck or that you rlly like this story either way , would you guys please review ?**

**Love & Gothic hearts ,**

**Sabby & Zaira**


	4. Studying is So Fun!

**Hey, guys ! Hope you all like this chapter! And review after your done reading telling us what you think Kendall is...? What do I mean by that ? Well u'll just have to find out!**

**Disclaimer :NO! I do NOT own Big Time Rush !**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

Kendall had came inside after staring at me for a long time. Is there something on my face? I thought.I felt it . Nothing. Then what- oh. Wow . You'd think after 16 years I would know by now. My eyes!Hello!What else could it be?

"So,this is your house?" Kendall asked walking in .I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Naw ,this is just the house I broke into, so we can study here until the real owners come."I told him,sarcasm oozing out of each word.  
He chuckled. "Ooh, feisty. I like that." I rolled my eyes then said, "I thought you would." then winked playing along .  
We both laughed. After we were done I suggested to go up to my room and work on the project."Sure,let's go."

_**Later**_

Kendall & I were taking a break and Dear Prudence by The Beatles was playing on my iPod speakers. It was a different version though, it was by the cast of 'Across The Universe'.I began to sing along, because it was my favorite song out of the whole movie.

_Dear Prudence,won't you come out to play?_  
_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day._  
_The sun is up,the sky is blue,it's beautiful and so are you. Dear Prudence,won't you come out to play?_

"You're great."Kendall said to me."Oh pfft,i'm OK."I said modestly.  
A second later,Kendall was singing Jude's part.

_Dear Prudence,open up your eyes._ I continued Lucy's part.  
_Dear Prudence , see the sunny skies. _We sang the rest together.  
_The wind is low,the birds will sing but you are part of everything_.

"Actually, I think you sing better than I do."I told him smiling.  
He smiled back showing his teeth.I noticed something quite odd. He had twin fangs,they were small and pearl white. "Whoa."  
I said out loud. He quickly stopped smiling,"Your teeth."I was pointing at his mouth. His eyebrows knitted together for a second."Hey,  
why don't we get back to the project?"He asked changing the subject.  
I nodded looking down.

"I like your shirt" I told him when we were putting the books and papers away. He was getting ready to leave." Thanks."He was wearing a Beatles shirt.  
I knealed over him, grabbing his bag. I put a book that was laying on my side of the bed inside it. I was close to him. To close. My chest was practically touching his."Um,h-here's your b-bag."I stuttered.  
He took the bag from my hands and got up to leave.I got up also.

"I'll see ya tomorrow,Violet."Kendall said to me at the door. Then left the house and climbed into his car. And a nice car, might I add.  
It was a midnight blue 2010 Kia Sorento.

I went back inside the house & up to my room.I sighed jumping into bed. I suddenly gasped. Star! I thought then grabbed my iPhone from my bed side table.

"Took ya long enough!"Star had said when she picked up.

"Yeah,sorry about that. Would you be less mad at me if I told you I was with a really hot guy?"

Star was always talking about boys,so I thought I'd give that as an excuse. I also didn't want to hear any of her red headed fury.

"How hot?Rate him."Star said considering not getting mad at me.

"Um,a 10 on the hotness scale and I guess an 8 on the personality scale."I told her but it sounded much more like a question.

"Oh,I'm so proud of you!"Star gushed. You see she said that because she knows I've only had one boyfriend in my whole life and he cheated on me two weeks into our relationships. Also, I've never kissed a guy before.

"Star, I just met the guy. For all I know he could be a psycho maniac who kills people during his free time."I told Star.

" So you like him,right?"Star asked me as if she didn't hear a word I just said.

"...Yes."I heard squealing on the other side of the line."Oh please! Don't make such a big deal out of it."I said sternly.

"OK,OK. I'll try not to."Star said calming down."So how's the school? Are the teacher's nice?Mean?Complete lunatics?And how many classes do you have with Mr. Right?"She questioned.

"Um,the teacher's are all OK. They 're not mean,except for one. Her name is Mrs. Ooglay."

"Ugly?Is she ugly?"Star asked.

I laughed then said,"Her name is Mrs. Ooglay. So ugly but like with a French accent & yeah she's ugly."

" Hey ,remember when we'd talk French in class and everybody would look at us all like,'WTF?' ?"Star asked me laughing.

"Bien sur ! Comment pourrais-je oublier?"I laughed along with her , thinking of the memories. When Star and I were young we use to both visit France every Summer. Both mine and Star's parents know French, so Star & I decided to learn at a young age.

"Violet!"My little sister said coming in."One sec,Star."I put my hand on the part where I talk into on my phone."What is it,Scar?"  
I asked the always bubbly 6-year-old."Mommy told me to get you to come and eat dinner."Scar told me walking in circles."OK ,give me a sec."I told her getting up."Hey Star?"I asked making sure she was still there."Oui?"Star said."Yeah,I've gotta go eat dinner."

"Bon, on se voit plus tard!"Star said resigning from our conversation.

"Bye."I hung up.

"Come on,Scar." I said picking up my little sister and heading down the stairs.

_**That Night**_**_  
_**  
I finished all of my homework so I logged onto Facebook to see if anyone was online. I saw that I had 5 new friend requests. They were from Kendall,  
Logan, Camille, Carlos and James. I accepted them all. Logan was online and he sent me an IM .

**Logan**: _Hey Vi, wuts up?_

**Violet**: _Nm...just finishd my hw ..u?_

**L**: _just got slappd by Camille..._

**V**: _?_

**L:** _It's her thing..._

**V**: _Ohh...y?_

**L**: _idk..she told me it helps her acting skills...so...yeah_

**V**: _so duz it hurt u?_

**L**: _not rly... sumtimes but not rly_

Before i could respond, i got another IM from him.

**L**: _Hey i gotta go. Kendall's sis wants me 4 sumthin_

**V**: _Kay bye_

**L**: _cya_

I logged off .Then went & watched T. V .

* * *

**Yet another chapter done! If you're wondering what Star & Violet said in French here is a translation :**

**Violet : Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier? = **Of course! How could I forget?

**Star: Oui? = **Yes?

**Star: Bon, on se voit plus tard = **Well ,see you later !

**Review Please! It means a lot to me and Zaira !Thanks! **

**Pce & Gothic Hearts ,**

**Sabby & Zaira **


	5. Scary Dreams & Mean Girls

**Sorry for not updating! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush (BTR). Nor, do i own Kendall Knight/ Schmidt .**

* * *

_I was running through a forest. But I was running in slow motion.I felt like i was gliding through the trees. I was wearing a white silk sleeping gown that went just above my knees. It had thin blue straps hanging from my shoulders and a frilly lace hem._

_I could hear laughter coming from behind me. But who's? It sounded like a man's._  
_'Violet!Get back here!' They hollored at me. I laughed and kept running._

_'Make me!' I yelled back,sprinting now.I felt arms slip around my waist. They had caught me. I stopped running and let them hold me .I laughed then turned around in their arms. I had to know who it was. I gasped when I saw them. It was Kendall._  
_'Kendall?' I breathed out. He nodded then looked into my eyes._  
_He smiled. I smiled back but that smile soon turned into a look of horror._

_Kendall's smile became hostile. Fangs began growing from his teeth._  
_I shrieked and tried to pull away from his grasp. His eyes weren't the same friendly shade of blue/green .Instead they were blood red._

I gasped waking up. I got up so fast I became dizzy .I lied back down and pulled the sheets over my head groaning.

Ten mintues later my alarm went off .My hand poked out of the sheets and began tapping random things searching for the alarm's snooze button .

After two minutes of failed attempts to turn it off I got up.  
I grabbed the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button repeatedly to no avail. "Damn it !Why do you hate me?" I screamed at the inanimate object.  
It finally shut off after I slammed it back down on the bedside table. I sighed in frustration.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed the clothes I had set out the night before from the chair.

I went to my bathroom and began to brush my teeth .While i was doing that I thought about the nightmare i had ._What did it mean?_  
_I mean it made Kendall look like he was a vampire. But he's not!_  
_Is he?Ugh !What is this? Some sort of Twilight love story!This is real life!_ I thought trying to be rational with myself.

After I was done brushing my teeth I put on my outfit for the day.

A plain black short sleeve, a grey cardigan over it that had a rose print,black skinny jeans and a chain necklace .I was feeling darker then usual today ,more mysterious,so i decided to wear my black wayfarer sunglasses .It was sprinkling light rain outside so I put my skeleton hoodie in my brown leather bag .

***BTR*BTR* BTR*BTR* BTR*BTR* BTR*BTR* BTR***

Later that day at school I had gym. Woohoo! How I love gym! Not.  
I changed into my gym clothes, (Black shorts,grey shirt,white sneakers) and then went out to the gym. This was one of the classes I don't have with Kendall. But I do have this class with James, Logan, and Camille. "Hey Violet!"Camille had greeted when she saw me come out of the dressing room ."Hi." I said smiling a little at her."Hey Vi!" Logan & James yelled coming up from behind us.I gave them a small wave as a greeting.  
"Today, the girls are playing volleyball while the boys go outside and play hockey ." Camille informed me .

"OK ,i like volleyball." I said nodding my head in understanding.

"Great! So do i! "She said clapping her hands .

"OK !Boys, line up in front of me so we can go outside and start playing hockey." A buff man demanded .He must have been the coach ."That's Coach Harris." Camille told me pointing to the buff man that had all the boys in front of him. "And that's Coach Benson."She said pointing to a middle aged woman with chestnut colored hair that was tied back in a ponytail under a baseball cap .

"Alright! "Coach Benson shouted at all the girls in the gym.

"I will be picking who's on your team. Got it?"She continued.

There was a low grumble of yes's throughout the gym .

"OK. You !" She yelled pointing a bony finger at me .

"Y-yes? "I stuttered .

" You'll be on the right side, also known as team Blue." She said pointing her finger to the right side of the net.

I ran there and waited for the other people to come.

I soon had Camille,Sabby,Zaira,and two other girls I didn't know.  
But one of them did look familiar .

" OK .All of you gather around." The blond that looked familiar said clapping her hands trying to get Camille ,Sabby,Zaira and I's attention.

Camille came and stood next to me. "That's the girl who tripped you yesterday." She had said looking at the girl in disgust .

" OK .So I'd just like to let the four of you know: DON'T get in my way !Because if you do...let's just say your lives won't be as great as it is right now ."The blond said looking directly at me .I raised an eyebrow while my lips formed a smirk .

" Her name's Jo." Sabby said coming up to me,Zaira following close behind her .I laughed quietly,thinking that her parents must really hate her if they named her that."And we hate her."Zaira stated .

"Everyone hates her."Camille said looking back at Jo and her friend who were walking away and towards the net ."Everyone who's not popular hates her." Sabby added.

"True." Camille said nodding her head in agreement.

"Girls!You can continue your chit chat at the end of the game!Get over here and play !"Coach Benson yelled at us.

Camille and the other girls groaned while i laughed at them and made my way to the net.

I was in the front row and closest to the net. On either side of me was Camille and Zaira . Directly behind Camille was Sabby ,  
behind me was Jo's friend(who's name i was told by Zaira was Sasha)  
and behind Zaira was Jo .

Coach Benson handed Jo the volleyball & told her to serve .

_SMACK!_

Went the ball when it had hit my head. Which caused me to hit the cold,hard gym floor.

I groaned getting up. I turned around to see a shocked Sabby and giggly Jo & Sasha .I stared daggers at them while Jo just smirked and went back into position.

I turned back around ._So they wanna play hard do they? Game on._  
I thought to myself .

We were halfway through the game and my team had 3 points while the other team had 1 point .It was my turn to serve the volleyball over the net. But I didn't care about getting the ball over the net ,I cared about revenge .

I decided to do an under hand serve .My wrist connected to the ball and sent it flying through the air toward my target .

"OW! " Jo yelped in pain .I hid my smile and gasped in fake shock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized in fake care. My face was serious but my eyes were playful.

Jo got up and looked me straight in the eye .She forced a smile and said, "Oh,it's okay!"

Coach Benson came up to us and said that class was almost over so we could get changed into our normal clothes.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was the chapter .I am rlly sorry i haven't updated in a long time .And i have no excuse for not updating! I just didn't . Forgive me, you must have been waiting for awhile. Also, forgive me for the lack of Kendall in this chapter !But I promise he'll be in it MUCH more in the next chapter !**

**P.S. I've noticed you guys are just giving credit to me .This is a collaboration so I'm not writing this alone. I wrote most of this chapter alone but not all of it . So please ,give credit to Zaira !The girl deserves it!**

**P.S.S. The first person to review telling me what they thought of this chapter will have a guest appearance! ( Details will be sent to the winner )**

**Love & Vamp Kisses,**

**Sabby & Zaira**


	6. Violinist Violet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kendall Knight/ Schmidt nor will I ever. Everything belongs to it's rightful owners. **

* * *

The rest of the school day went on slowly. Jo and Sasha occasionally giving me dirty looks in the hallways as they passed me. And then came Opportunity Period (O.P.).At O.P. you were aloud to do anything pretty much. Go to band hall,art hall,choir room,theater room,theater class,walk around the halls and all those other places .Unless you had detention or something.

My home room teacher,Mrs. VanWinkle, had just dismissed the people able to go to O.P . Me being one of them.

I went up to her and asked where the band hall was. Someone staying back in the room heard me and 'coughed', "Band Nerd."I brushed it off.  
She smiled and gave me the directions. "So what instruments do you play?" Mrs. VanWinkle had asked. "Um...the violin ,piano,and guitar. "

"A girl of multiple talents, I like it! "She said grinning .I smiled back shyly .

" Well, off you go! See you later,Violet."Mrs. VanWinkle had waved goodbye .

"Bye, Mrs. VanWinkle." I said smiling and walked away.

When I got to band hall it was crowded! So many people were walking down the hall I found a vacant room. I went in.  
Music stands and instruments lined the walls .I walked around the spacious room .I finally found a violin and bow .It was a beautiful violin .4/4 and my perfect size .I ran my hand over the smooth surface . I flexed my fingers then picked up the violin and bow.I began to play Kerli's 'Walking On Air'.

"Nice."

I gasped and turned around. In the doorway stood a girl smirking.

She had shoulder length black hair and a single electric blue streak falling over her pretty blue/grey eyes. She was wearing a Green Day band tee,black Capri pants, and blue Converse low tops. Her make up was cream white eyeshadow, black mascara, and a pink pearl color for her lips.

She laughed then said," Sorry. I didn' t mean to startle you."

" No,it's OK.I guess I got really into the music."I reassured her.

" Don't we all?Music is so great. Anyways, are you new? I've never seen you around here. I thought I was the only person who actually went into this room. " She said.

" Yeah, I am." I answered getting up." I'm Violet, and you are?"I introduced myself and extended my hand toward her.

She glanced at my hand then walked forward taking it. " Korrey. Korrey Gillespie." She introduced in a James Bond kind of way. I grinned.

"So, what brings you here Violet? "Korrey asked.

"Um, my parents? "

She chuckled. "Smart-ass. " Korrey mumbled. "I meant what brings you into this room? Pretty much no one goes in me and my friend Kendall, mostly.

" Kendall? " I asked.

"Yes,Kendall. Knight. You know him?"

"Yeah, I have a couple classes with him."

"So back to my question, what brings you here?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Well, isn't it obvious? I came here to play. "

She nodded." You got me there."

"I just found this room. No one was in it so I thought I'd just slip in."

"What instruments do you play, Violet?" Korrey asked moving toward the Guitar section.

I swallowed then said "Violin ,as you can see,piano,guitar,and i sing a little."

"Cool,"she said picking up one of the guitars.

"What about you?"

"I play the Guitar,too. Just guitar.I've been playing since I was 12."

"Sounds cool."I said nodding." Can you play something for me?"

Korrey thought for a second."Sure. Why not?"

She began to set up her tuned it, plugged it into the amp, then began to play.

I identified the song she was playing as 'Holiday' by Green Day.  
Korrey's head was slightly bobbing with the beat of the music. I was doing the same.

She stopped after maybe two minutes into the song then looked up at me.

My smile was wide. "Wow,you're really good! " I complimented.

She blushed a bit then mumbled a thanks.

" So..." She said.

"So...?" I copied.

"Your eyes. I noticed they're not ...normal? I'm not trying to offend you or anything it's ju-"

I laughed. "It's OK. I'm not offended! And yeah I know my eyes aren't 'normal'. They're purple or violet. Hence my name being Violet. "

She nodded in understanding.

The door suddenly swung open and Kendall walked and I were both so startled we yelped.

Kendall's eyes widened because he was startled by our screams. "Are you guys,OK?" Kendall asked worried.

"Yeah ,we're fine just got scared. Why didn't you knock?" Korrey asked angrily.

Kendall chuckled, "Sorry.I didn't mean to startle the two of you."His face held a look of apology.

" It's OK. We 're fine now." I reassured him.

"Cool..." Kendall said. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Gay baby! " Korrey randomly said. Kendall and I looked at her confused.

"What? That's what you say when there's an awkward silence. And then a gay baby is born. " Korrey explained like it was the most obvious thing.

" So, Violet. I see you've met Korrey." Kendall finally said.

"Yeah! And she's really awesome! " I complimented her. Korrey smiled in thanks then strummed a few notes on her guitar.

" So, what instruments do you play? " I asked Kendall.

He was quiet for a moment. "Come on tell her Ken-dork. " Korrey urged Kendall. He glared at her. "Well...?" I asked again.

He took a deep breathe then said, "Guitar, Piano,Bass, Flute and I sing."

I nodded "Cool,cool. "

"Yeah..."

* * *

**I am SUPER sorry! This chapter was short I know. And I've been having major writer's block .But some ideas have been forming. Some new characters have come to mind and I might hold an OC Contest. Also, sorry for the small amount of Kendall in this. Once again: Writers Block! Ugh! I hate it. But don't worry more chapters are to come! And thanks to all the people that have actually been reading and reviewing this story! Your reviews make me smile :D .Oh and did you notice Korrey ? Great OC! And no neither me or Zaira made her. But one of our reviewers did! Thank you so much KorreySmithson06 for the great OC !-Sabby**

**P.S. If you check my profile (Purplesycho99) I should have some pics of how I imagine Violet, Star, and other characters to look. :D**

**Luv and Vamp Kisses, **

**Sabby & Zaira**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys... I know I haven't been updating this story and I'm sorry about that. I know lots of you have been waiting for the next chapter but...I'm done .

I've grown up over the last few months and I just can't write about something I'm not into anymore. I can't put my heart into it. I apologize for just now telling you all this.

So this story will be deleted soon. Zaira and I have both agreed about not continuing. But if anyone is interested in the story. Inbox me and I'll think about handing it over to you.

So that's it guys :) I hope the rest of you have a long, happy, and successful life :D

Goodbye for now,

Sabby xoxo


End file.
